1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus that displays an image includes a display substrate. A plurality of pixel areas that displays an image is defined in the display substrate. Each pixel area includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the thin film transistor.
The thin film transistor includes a semiconductor pattern to selectively provide the pixel electrode with a pixel voltage according to a voltage applied to a gate electrode thereof. The semiconductor pattern includes an organic semiconductor such as amorphous silicon or pentacene.
When the semiconductor pattern includes an organic semiconductor, the organic semiconductor is formed on the display substrate through an inkjet method. When forming the organic semiconductor on the display substrate through the inkjet method, precise patterning of the organic semiconductor is difficult. Thus, a technology has been proposed for forming a bank pattern on the display substrate and introducing the organic semiconductor into an opening of the bank pattern before forming the organic semiconductor on the display substrate.
However, when forming the organic semiconductor on the display substrate by using the bank pattern, this additional process of forming the bank pattern would be required. Thus, the number of processes for the display substrate increases, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the display substrate.